


Gone Too Soon

by HelldiverOfLykos



Series: Love And Loss [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Established Relationship, M/M, Sad, Three Garridebs Moment, john gets shot, very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5311970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelldiverOfLykos/pseuds/HelldiverOfLykos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hadn't expected it to end this way. He had dreamed so many times of retiring with John somewhere in Sussex, maybe, to keep bees. They would grow old and grey together. They would die by each other's side in a tiny cottage. They would be together for the rest of forever.</p><p>But John was crumpled on the ground in a heap of jeans, jumper, and broken army doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone Too Soon

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. I'm supposed to NOT BE WRITING ANGST but... this kinda happened.
> 
> And I'm actually not sorry at all.
> 
> Some trigger warnings: There will be some mention of large amounts of blood, so if you're squeamish about that kind of thing, don't read this.

He hadn't expected it to end this way. He had dreamed so many times of retiring with John somewhere in Sussex, maybe, to keep bees. They would grow old and grey together. They would die by each other's side in a tiny cottage. They would be together for the rest of forever.

But John was crumpled on the ground in a heap of jeans, jumper, and broken army doctor. Blood was trickling out of a gunshot wound in his chest, staining his beige cable-knit jumper. The very one he's been wearing the day he met Sherlock.

They had been chasing a suspect for a counterfeiting case through the dark alleys of London when he had pulled a gun and let rip three shots that reverberated off the walls of the tiny alley. Two bullets whistled past Sherlock's head. The third never came.

John had dropped to the ground a split second after the absence of the third bullet had registered in Sherlock's mind. Red flooded his vision. Rage burned through his veins like fire. He fired two shots of his own.

He didn't miss.

Sherlock gathered John's limp body into his arms. John coughed and spluttered, grabbing Sherlock's arms and holding on for dear life.

"John," he breathed, reaching with shaking hands for his mobile and dialing for an abmulance ~~even through he knew it wouldn't come in time~~. "John, I need you to stay with me."

Blood continued to flow from the wound, a gory blossom soaking into John's jumper and staining Sherlock's coat. Sherlock pressed a hand over the hole in John's chest ~~even though he knew it wouldn't help. Not with the amount of blood John was losing.~~

John's head lolled against Sherlock's chest, a soft hum escaping his lips. Sherlock fought to hold back tears.

_Blood. So much blood._

_Blood in his jumper, blood on my clothes, blood on the ground, blood everywhere but in John's veins._

_My John. It's too soon. Don't leave me._

John's head shook against Sherlock, and he realised he had said those last words out loud.

"Not leaving you. Never," John slurred, his eyelids fluttering. He wouldn't last much longer.

Liquid dripped onto John's cheeks. It took Sherlock a few moments to realise that the drops were his tears.

"You can't lie to me, John. You should know that by now," Sherlock choked out.

"'M not leaving you. Going to keep bees with you."

"No. You won't," Sherlock whispered, hugging John to his chest. John's breaths were getting shallower and shallower. The heart in his chest was growing weaker and weaker.

_It won't be long now._

"'M sorry, Sherlock."

"For what?"

"For yelling at you earlier about the arms in the fridge." John's body convulsed, and more blood trickled from the wound. Sherlock held him closer, pressing their foreheads together.

"Oh, John," he sobbed. What he wouldn't give to hear John yell at him one last time. Was this retribution for lying to the one person who had touched his heart? Was this the universe's way of giving him back the pain he had caused John all those years ago?

He had thought nobody would ever love him. He had thought he would never love anyone. Until John.

The first year had been bliss. Then came heartbreak as he broke the fragile trust John had placed in him. The second and third were filled with pain. The only thing that had kept him going was John. Year four had brought more heartbreak as he saw the man he loved taken by another. But after Mary ran off, the truth had been brought to light. The rest of that year had been filled with John, John, John.

A soft whimper brought Sherlock back to reality.

A pair of icy lips were brushed to his. Three words whispered.

The pair of once-bright navy eyes dulled. The once-strong heartbeat ~~that had soothed Sherlock to sleep so many times~~ faded.

He was gone.

***

They found a tall man in a long coat kneeling in a large pool of blood. In his arms was a shorter, blonde man with a bullet in his chest. They almost couldn't take the body from him.

When he was asked what happened, all he said was: "Too soon. Too soon."

**Author's Note:**

> I almost made myself cry. Wow.
> 
> I'm willasherlyscottholmes on tumblr if you'd like to send death threats.


End file.
